RWBY: Of Thunder and Lightning
by ZafkielRagnarov
Summary: After the bell has been tolled, The infamous Dragon slaying God descended from the skies to meet his summoner. Ubeknowst to him, this would be his last fight in his realm. As blades met and lightning unleashed, the mighty God of war was put down. But the fight isn't over, not yet.
1. Chapter 1

**And so after debating with myself, I finally decided to do a proper crossover. What better than a dark souls and RWBY one right? So anyway, this chapter is just the introduction. Take note, next Chapter will be told in the Nameless King's view. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Drop a review if you would.**

* * *

And so with a thunderous roar, the Ashen One leapt to the side to avoid the raw destructive power of his opponent. Though it failed to stop his adversary from unleashing more consecutive blows in an attempt to end his life. Indeed, the skies that time were filled with righteous fury and the whole of Archdragon peak was stricken with thunder and rain. At this point, the Ashen One had slayed the mighty Stormdrake. But the battle was far from over, watching as the beast's rider decided to go down without a fight.

The fallen king raised his blade to his fallen comrade, his hand shaking in a combination of rage and melancholy, reflecting on all his fond memories of his partner, as well as his intention to remove the threat that had ended his friend's life. Without hesitation, he struck, the power of the Stormdrake coursing through his veins as the wind whipped about him like a mighty whirlwind. He turned and faced the Undead, his spear held to his side as he gazed at the small creature.

The Nameless King then swung his swordspear savagely, silently cursing to himself as he failed to land a blow on the diminutive Undead as he kept moving. Anger continued to seep through his mind until the god finally utilized it and struck the Undead, sending it's body flying backwards. He could only watch as the Unkindled One get up, barely able to stand. The former god of Anor Londo drew power from the storm and unleashed a powerful wave of wind towards his opponent s ending him flying back even more and possibly damaging him further.

H watched as the Ashen One pulled out a golden flask, drinking the sacred contents inside which instantly mended all of the pitiful creature's wounds, bringing him back into the battle. Readying his mighty Zweihander, he charged the once dragon-slaying God without hesitation.

As the powerful foe swung his weapon, the Ashen One timed his roll and avoided the attack. Rolling again, and again, he avoided the next set of attacks like he had with every other adversary that he had fought before. Using this opening, the Ashen One attacked the God, staggering him.

While the attack may have staggered the God of War, it only pushed him to finish off his opponent all the more quickly. Swinging his hand, he swatted the small human aside and leapt high into the air. Drawing power from the storm, he moved throughout the sky before lining up his swordspear at the so-called "Champion of Ash". In the next instant, lightning filled the skies and the Nameless King launched himself forward, his intentions to bring down the Undead warrior.

Though the Ashen One saw the coming attack, waiting until the once-renowned god was close to striking him before rolling to the side. As god landed on the ground where the Undead once stood, bolts of lightning emitted from the ground in an attempt to fry the man to his very bones. The Ashen One ran towards the god before realizing he had made a fatal mistake, coming to conclusion that the former slayer of dragons had anticipated this and rebuked with a swift kick to the abdomen, wounding him severely as he was tossed back like a ragdoll.

The Ashen One only proceeded to down another flask of Estus, determined to end the fight and put the God of War out of his misery. Charging forward, the dragon-slayer swung at him furiously, but the Ashen one weaved and dodged through each assault. Using whatever opening was provided to him once more, the Ashen One plunged his Zweihander through the God's armour.

The Nameless King let out pained roar, picking up the Ashen One and tossing him into the air before skewering him onto the blade of his spear. The Ashen One yelled out in pain as he struggled to free himself from the electrified weapon. The dragon-slayer then promptly channeled lightning through the weapon, instantly electrifying the Ashen One. As the golden lightning streaks burnt the Ashen one, the Nameless King threw the body off of his weapon.

Much to his dismay, the Undead was still alive and kicking. The Ashen One, now in a very pitiful display of condition, proceeded to drink and finish another Estus flask, restoring all of the man's wounds. The Ashen One looked around for his weapon only to have spotted his Zweihander still embedded in the dragonslayer's chest. To his misfortune, this now mean that he was forced to fight with his fists.

The Nameless King glared at the Ashen One with unbridled fury. The bastard dared ring the bell and kill his friend. With this, he had no choice but to absorb the soul of his comrade in order to end it's suffering. A friendship now suddenly ended all because of the actions of a single Undead. Though he refused to absorb his companion's soul at first, he was forced to reluctantly do so, as it was the custom of all gods that had belonged in Anor Londo, exile be damned.

Now, to avenge his friend, he will slay the Unkindled Ash that had committed such a heinous crime.

But something had stopped the Nameless King. After all the days he had spent in this small kingdom of his, the amount of time he has lived on this dying world was slowly becoming pointless. If he slayed the Undead here, what does he have to gain? He would continue living in solitude anyway. If he let the Ashen One slay him, he would maybe ascend to another realm. He can finally see his family and his old friends. He could achieve eternal peace, to leave this helpless world once and for all.

After silently deciding his fate, the Nameless King realized: why fight? What was the point? There is nothing left for him to live for. He would let the Unkindled One decide this world's fate.

Placing a hand on the Zweihander impaled within his abdomen. The Nameless King removed the weapon with a pained grunt and tossed it to the Ashen One. Lowering his weapon, he meant no harm for the Ashen One, he wished for the Undead warrior to end his life.

It was the god's last wish. The Ashen One, unsure of the action at first, was hesitant. Watching the god kneel before him, the dragon-slayer beckoned to him. His head lowering as though on the executioner's block.

The Ashen One, taken aback by such a decision was not sure if he would obey. Sure, he came here to slay the old god, but now, he didn't feel like it was a just decision. It just wasn't right anymore.

Then to his surprise, the God of War finally spoke.

"Fulfill thine deed, Ashen One. Thou havest a bright future ahead. Whatever thou shalt choose willest decide the very threads of fate. My time is unfortunately up. It is better this way, this world no longer had a need for this old god anymore. I have done my fair share long ago, I am overdue in this world. So please, Undead warrior, raise your blade, and strike me down. Put this old hollowing god out of his misery"

The Ashen One, shocked by his words, simply looked down at his sword, unsure of what to do. For the next few seconds, silence engulfed the area, being louder than the punishing wind that had once struck at him.

After some time of contemplation, the Ashen One hesitantly obeyed the god's last wish and raised his massive sword. And with all his might, brought the weapon down on the dragon-slayer's head, slicing it clean off. All around him, the storm screamed in satisfaction before receding back into the normal sunny day it had once been. With the battle thoroughly finished, the Unkindled One looked to the sky, bidding a silent farewell to the God of War. Hoping that the sun's firstborn finally found his peace.

Meanwhile in a another land...

As the birds chirped happily under the afternoon sun, the forest was lively as usual. Various animals flew, galloped, and leapt through the trees. Though in another part of the forest, hell broke out as the vile demons known as Grimm engaged humans in bloody bouts of slaughter until either side had fallen victim to death itself. Unknown to all, their world just received an unexpected visitor.

The Nameless King laid unconscious on the ground, a lone deer had the curiosity to inspect this unknown being. As it began sniffing the ground, it had caught the scent of the body from various spots before looking at his face. What the animal saw was fair skin and partially hidden face. The mouth was covered by an unknown fabric so only the nose and eyes were visible. The deer continued investigating the body and started sniffing the dark and ashen blue-grey hair. Tasty as it may have looked, the deer was smart enough to refrain from chewing on it for this was no mere man.

The deer's investigation had been put to an end, however, as the body emitted a loud groan. Startled, it ran into the thick forest and watched from a distance. The large being gained consciousness, sitting upright and looking thoroughly confused.

As the Nameless King looked around his environment, he was surprised to see this forest, joy coming to him as the god has not seen this much nature in such a long time. While whatever Anor Londo possessed was now barren and corrupted, hearing the rumors of a high and mighty Pontiff razing the place of it's former glory, killing both the Royal Executioner and even... his own brother. Though the god shook his head of these thoughts.

Looking at the flowing stream before him, the god put his hands into the cold water before splashing his face with the cooling liquid. It was at this moment however, when the God realized something.

"By the sun itself! I'm... I'm no longer hollowed!" he yelled in a combination of shock and surprise.

The former god of Anor Londo inspected himself. He felt skin... skin, no longer feeling the cold and leathery feeling mockery that had once covered his body. The soft feeling had returned to him. After rotting away for many a millennia, he finally returned to his old appearance.

Filled with joy, the Nameless King rejoiced happily. Looking at his reflection in the water, he pulled down his scarf and eyed his face. Feeling the smoothness on his cheeks, he had forgotten what it was like to touch skin. Looking at his hair, he frowned a bit as it was still the ash-grey colour. But his expression changed as he noticed some portions were dark-blue meaning he was still in his youth. It was strange, yet at the same time, not. Gwyndolin possessed silver hair, Gwynevere always held great reverence for her golden locks, and father was always recognized by his mighty snow-colored beard

Noticing the water acting up, he noticed fish swimming and dashing through and with the current. A smile formed upon his face as he witnessed nature back in it's former glory. Leaning back, his right hand touched a cold metal object. Looking at what he touched, he noticed his dragon slayer swordspear lying in the grass. Grabbing the weapon, he inspected the dull thing. It's color was slowly fading and the blood stains still remained on it's blade.

Then his memories came back, he remembered absorbing Stormdrakes soul and harnessing it. He wished to deny the memory but what has happened has happened. Moving close to the stream, he dipped the weapon into the water and began cleaning it. Pulling the weapon out, he was shocked to find its original colour restored and the blood stains gone. Putting the weapon back down on the grass he laid back down on the soft ground. Sighing heavily, a wave of sadness overcame him.

'If only his comrade were here to see this,' he thought. Memories of his powerful bond with his dragon remained in his head. Countless battles and adventures they had gone on. It made them the most unstoppable force in the world. But soon, time went on and the two faded out into nothing but myths and legends. Their adventures and heroic deeds for the greater good were only recognized by a select few. Whatever his father thought about the dragons, the old man was wrong. The dragons only wanted to live in peace. If only he had taught the rest how to tame the beast, the world would've lived in better harmony. Ironic how a dragon-slaying God rides a dragon into battle and built a haven for dragons. The most powerful dragons on the world feared the Nameless King because of his status. With Stormdrake, however, that only struck fear into those who were wicked and evil, and pride into his Sunlight warriors.

His first knight, Ornstein, though siding with his father against the dragons, was still an old friend. And yet, another he had met when the god had met the warrior as a boy, a prideful youth that bore armor that signified his reverence for the sun, hoping to become just as grossly incandescent...

As the Nameless King basked in the sun's rays, he wondered where he was. Surely if he was in his youth, he should be in the afterlife. The afterlife is filled with peace and happiness and that's what the Nameless King was experiencing. Hearing a rustle in the bushes however, the Nameless King sprang upwards and grabbed his sword spear. As the bushes rustled even more, the dragon slayer tensed up. Much to his surprise however, a four legged walking creature emerged from the surrounding.

Calming himself, he lowered his weapon and sat back down on the ground. Placing his weapon the grass once more, he watched the small creature. It was covered in brown fur and walked on all four. It was small and had the snout like a dog. Only less vicious. Curious with the creature, the Nameless King reached out a hand and gestured the creature to come forward. Of course such actions startled the thing and it backed off.

Knowing that the creature was frightened of him, he tried to show no sign of aggression. Drawing back his hand, he simply smiled at the creature and waited for it to approach him. After a few minutes, the animal decided to trust the large giant. Slowly moving up to him, the God showed a hand and the animal sniffed it.

Wondering what his hands possessed the Nameless King studied the small creature. He has seen such a creature before, but he couldn't find the name. Racking his brains, he finally found the answer.

"Ah, you're a deer, aren't you?" he asked the animal.

It's response to the God was simply a stare.

"I guess animals don't talk in this world too," the King sighed.

As the peaceful silence fell upon them, the deer simply sat down and yawned before resting. The birds chirped happily and the sound of flowing water made the scene ever more relaxing. It was something the Nameless King enjoyed. As the Nameless King eyed a red rose next to him, he plucked it and eyed the flower carefully. Every bit of detail he took in.

As the water kept flowing the the background and the wind kept blowing, the birds however, were startled as something big and menacing was approaching. Before long, the birds in the neighbouring trees took flight as their spots were torn down by a demonic entity.

As the startled bird took flight, the peaceful time the Nameless King was enjoying came to an abrupt halt as a loud roar coupled with trees being toppled over rang throughout the area. The roar was close and whatever made that sound was coming in the Nameless Kings direction. Reacting accordingly, the dragon-slayer picked up his weapon and readied himself for whatever horror may exit the clearing.

And then, a tree was uprooted and flung straight towards the God.

* * *

 **I do not in anyway own Dark Souls or RWBY. Both of these belong to their respective owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we begin, I would like to say again that this chapter will be told in first person. Namely, the Nameless King's perspective. I would like to apologize if it doesn't feel too much on how the King is portrayed. Sadly, lores can't cover up much so I'll take up what I can and try to mix it with my own. Also, I would like to take this more passively at first, but don't worry, I shall make moments where our eternal lord shall unleash his wrath. But in all, first parts would probably be adjusting to life and the rest more or less stabbing things with electrified weapons. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"By the holy sun!" I yelled before swinging my blade and slicing the tree trunk in half.

I immediately set my eyes upon whatever threw the tree at me, only to be greeted by a creature that one would describe as demonic. The white spines jutting out of it's back gave off a menacing appearance and had black fur with different patterns over its face spoke of a darkened presence. Clearly it wasn't friendly, but how did such a creature end up in this world? Perhaps the Abyss has tainted it? No, questions will soon be answered later, as for right now, my priority was to slay this monster.

The giant black creature roared a ferocious roar at me, charging at me with it's claws outstretched in an attempt to tear me apart. In return, I focused drawing energy into my swordspear before crouching down and sending my weapon in an upward stab as the demon lunged towards me. As my weapon made contact with the creature's flesh, it passed right through, impaling the beast with my blade. I winced as the beast gave out a pained roar before finally silencing. Looking at the body, I watched as it started to dissolve into black charring smoke before finally dissipating.

"What sorcery is this? Has the Abyss tainted this world after all?" I asked out loud, though not expecting an answer. My hands clasped tightly around the shaft of my old weapon, the air smelling of ozone as lighting crackled within the blade.

Hearing the branches snap and leaves rustling, I turned around and raised my swordspear just in time as another one of those vile creatures tried to ambush me once more. I was then pushed back as it enveloped in it's mighty arms, trying to strange me as though I was it's prey, though I will show the beast better. Wrestling with the monster, we lunged at each other ferociously for dominance.

Soon, my strength proved too much for the beast and I began to push him back, watching in slight amusement as it stumbled back. However, the vile creature wouldn't give up that easily as it pulled my weapon out my hands. Watching my swordspear land in the grass behind it, I knew it won't let me pass without a fight.

Popping the bones in my knuckles, I charged towards the beast and threw my first punch. My fist connected and successfully staggered the beast, stumbling back on it's hind legs as I quickly closed the gap between it and I. Sending my next punch, it sent the beast flying back once more. As it slowly got up, it's rage became even more apparent before it dropped on it's hind legs and and sped towards me at a surprising speed. Arms outstretched, I quickly closed by hands around it's maw and grasped with a tight grip, refusing to let go as the beast continued to struggle. As we were both locked into this stalemate, I finally gained the upper hand. Sending a kick to its belly made it drop its guard and I took this opportunity. Pouring strength into my arms, I broke the animal's jaw with ease and picked it up off the ground. Throwing it into the nearby trees, the beast was utterly defeated, but not yet.

Summoning a thunderbolt, I sent the stake of golden energy straight towards the black creature, instantly vaporizing it on contact, creating a powerful explosion. The spot where the beast once stood was now a charred patch of grass. Looking around, I was still tense and anticipating another attack. Looking through the forest, I scanned for any signs of these beasts.

The forest continued it's still silence, I stood at the ready, anticipating whatever attack that was to come. As the birds resumed their chirping, only then did I lower my guard. Peace returned back to the forest. Returning near the stream, I wondered just what sort of creatures those vile beasts were. Enjoying the lasting peace, it was interrupted when a high-pitched scream broke the silence. Standing up, I looked around in which where the voice came from. Hearing a bird-like screech, I looked up toward the sky and gazed in intrigue.

There, before my eyes was a largest bird I've ever seen, not even the crows of Lordran could compare to this avian wonder. One may have mistaken it for a dragon but its outline and features definitely made it that of a bird. Seeing the colour pattern, I saw that it bore the same colours as those demonic creatures I encountered earlier. Noticing something odd with the bird, however, I saw a small figure hanging off of it's talons. After only a second of inspecting from afar, realization came to me that it was that of a human, I quickly set foot through the forest and after the flying behemoth.

Smashing branches and flattening shrubs as I continued my quick trek through the forest, I looked up at the sky and still found the creature clinging to the talons of the giant bird. Suddenly, to my dismay, the human let go and began to fall. Knowing that I wouldn't get there in time, it would've be futile to try and save this little one's life. Hearing a mixture of feminine and masculine-esque screams, I peered through the tree line and watched as a large eldritch scorpion flung another figure from it's tail. I could do nothing and continue watching as both collided with one another, one being heavier than the other as the scorpion-thrown figure redirected the falling one, crashing into a nearby tree.

Minutes later, the figure: a boy, it appeared to be, leapt out from the trees and caught another falling figure, this one seeming to be a white-clothed girl. Both immediately made contact with the ground, though I couldn't help but wince as the boy was forced to break her fall with his own body.

"My hero," I heard her remark from afar.

"My back..." the boy whimpered.

Immediately, I watched as another girl dressed in red running from the scorpion-like being. Bearing weapons that looked very much similar to Valorheart. She managed to narrowly dodge a swipe from it's claws before being sent flying alongside the rest of the group ahead of her.

The red-themed girl, now bearing a scythe that appeared from... somewhere, exchanged words with another with one in yellow. She turned to face the scorpion and aimed her scythe back, an explosion breaking the silence and she was sent flying.

Now this was interesting...

Expecting the human to fight bravely however, I watched in surprise as she took off running at tremendous speeds not even a normal human could achieve. Perhaps she was adept in sorceries, miracles perhaps? Watching the demon scorpion chase after her, I broke into a run after the beast. Keeping up with the thing was problematic as it was fast for something of it's size.

Looking up, I found the bird-like creature circling around before dive-bombing after them. This could only mean one thing: it was about to catch it's prey. As the scorpion broke through the forest line, I followed suit and kept up with it, only to be stopped in my tracks by one of the beasts I fought earlier on. Wasting no time, I thrust my spear forward and impaled the beast. Pouring strength into my arms, I lifted the demon off the ground and threw it in the opposite direction.

Returning my attention to the scorpion, I could see it coming upon the small human. If I didn't act now, she would be dead. Charging forward, I dug my weapon into the ground as an anchor and held it right in front of the scorpion's stinger. As it's curved barb flew towards me, I braced myself hoping that my armour would hold.

CLANG!

Hearing a painful hiss, it seemed the stinger could not penetrate my armour. Hearing a loud cry, the giant bird swooped down not towards me, but towards the human behind me. Turning around, I grabbed my weapon, bent down, and scooped up the little one in my left hand. Hugging my left hand close to my chest, I intended to keep this human alive.

"Whoa! Hey!" she yelled, not exactly comfortable with a former god of war carrying her to safety.

As the giant bird flew overhead, it missed it's opportunity to chase after. Seeing that the scorpion was chasing after me now, I used the blunt edge of my weapon and smacked it's head, stunning the thing. Seeing the giant bird circling away, the scene seemed safe for now. Looking at my left hand, I was still holding the human. Thankfully, she was still in one piece.

Setting the human down, I analysed its features. It was definitely a female, her outfit composed of some black dress and she wore a red cape. Her eyes were silver which was quite the surprising thing. Her features made her look no more than fifteen years old. What was a child doing in a place like this? But the other thing that caught my attention was the way she looked at me, it wasn't scared or anything. More like complete awe.

"Whoa! Who are you?!" she finally blurted out, more than likely surprised by either my appearance or my height.

Blinking my eyes rapidly, I didn't know how to respond to her question. In fact, I wasn't even sure if I should answer it in the first place. Pondering on how I should reply, I decided to take it slowly.

"Art thou alright, young 'un?" I asked. She may have been alright physically, but surely, her mind may be thinking too many things to hold together.

"Me? Alright? Yeah," she pointed to herself, then to him.

"But you took a Deathstalker stinger straight to the chest. How did you do that?" she asked excitedly, "What are you?"

I gulped, trying to find a suitable answer, "I am merely a warrior, child. What is one like thou doing herest in this dangerous place?"

"I'm training to become a Huntress" she replied rather proudly.

"A huntress?" I asked in confusion, familiar with 'hunters' and 'huntsman'. Maybe the fact she was training to become this land's equivalent of the Forest Hunters of the Darkroot Garden.

"Mm hmm, don't you know who those are?" the girl asked, "They're the people who protect others from the Grimm,"

"Grimm?"

"You don't know what Grimm are? You know, those big ugly monsters back there?"

"Thou meanest those are Grimm? Not some spawn from the Abyss?"

"Um... no? I don't think so" she replied, shaking her head.

"Dost though have any friends or family nearby? Perhaps a village, mayhaps?" I looked around, not seeing even a slight sign of civilization.

"No, but my sister and friends are over there. Speaking of which, here comes my sister" she pointed, I turned to see another coming our way.

"Ruby!" a girl with long blonde hair shouted. Tackling the girl, whom I know know as Ruby, she embraced her in a tight hug.

Ah, such deep connections.

"I'm so glad you're okay, sis" the blonde girl said, continuing to wrap the girl in her arms.

"I'm fine, Yang. But I wouldn't be here thanks to this guy," she said pointing to me.

This girl, Yang, looked at me, a mixture of intrigue, awe, and discomfort filled her face. This came as no surprise to me, as I was no mere mortal.

"So you're the one that saved my little sis. I guess I should thank you" she said, extending her hand to me.

I did the same, grasping her hand gently in mine as we shook. The size difference wasn't an issue, as long as the message was clear: Allies.

"Ruby, we need to get back to the others. They're waiting for us," Yang informed, pointing to where she had just arrived.

"But what about him? Can't we take him with us? Professor Ozpin might want to talk with him," the red-haired girl explained, "Besides, I want to be his friend, it's not everyday where you get to meet a giant, you know?"

Scoffing to myself, I could imagine the looks on their faces if they met the ruler of the Profaned Capitol. I've heard rumors that he was a big bugger, capable of taking on armies and destroying anything in his path. Yet he had also heard that he had a soft heart, especially for his people.

"You think the others would be okay with him? I find him cool and all, not sure about the others"

"Come on, they won't be scared. He's a good guy after all. Right Mister?..." Ruby asked looking at me.

Silently nodding at her, Yang took off, dragging Ruby alongside. Following suit, the walk didn't last long until I found myself in front of a ruined structure with many more people around it. To my surprise, all these ones were barely coming into adulthood.

With my arrival however, I was also surprised as many of them were startled and they drew their weapons. My opinion of them changed drastically as I eyed their weapons. Most of them looked advanced as anything I have ever seen and some just looked downright menacing.

Like the hammer, for instance. It just gave off too many reminders of the Royal Executioner, whom I had known to be an outright cannibal.

"Whoa whoa, calm down everyone! He's a friendly," Yang held out her arms defensively in front of me, to my surprise.

"What is that?!" a boy with blonde hair pointed at me, his finger shaking slightly. I could already guess that fear gripped tightly to him.

"This, I can't explain it. I barely know who or what he is. But Ruby insisted we keep him" Yang replied.

I scoffed silently, it almost sounded like I was going to be their pet.

"Oh my god! It's real! I told you guys so! It's a giant!" a girl with pink clothes yelled happily.

"Nora, don't…..get any ideas…." a young man with black hair, as well as a single lock of... pink hair, and wearing clothes that strongly held eastern influences.

Wondering why he said that, I realized that the girl squealing about me earlier was gone. Feeling something on my back, I looked and found the girl crawling all over me with immense speed. She kept inspecting me from head to toe.

"Hey Ren! Look at this humongous weapon he has" the girl called Nora yelled, now holding onto my dragonslayer blade with ease.

I was surprised that one as small as her was able to hold it. She was absolutely tiny! But nevertheless, I attempted to take the spear from her hands, though she still held on, suspended in the air only by holding onto my weapon.

"I know, Nora. Now get down from there. You might be annoying him," Ren chastised the girl, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched her grumble and let go, landing on the ground with a quiet thud before returning to his side.

"Wait, this thing was the one that saved Ruby?" a girl wearing a strange outfit asked. The only thing I could recognize was her ribbon on her head.

For some odd reason, I could sense something odd about her. She held a strange scent, reminding him of...Alvina? She was definitely hiding something. Brushing that thought aside, I heard a loud screech from above. I looked up to see that the black bird was back, and it brought a friend just like it.

"Um guys, that things back. And it brought backup. What do we do?" the blonde boy asked, gulping unconsciously in terror.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us," a girl wearing a white dress said, motioning to the chess pieces in front of them.

"She's right, our main objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. We don't have to fight these guys," Ruby explained, grasping a chess piece and placing it into one of the pockets around apparel.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind" the blonde guy nodded, taking a chess piece as well.

Confused by such an objective, I simply kept quiet as this new world was something I didn't want to question just yet. I only followed after them as those beasts continued their pursuit.

Hearing the sound of the scorpion-no... the Deathstalker, earlier, it broke through the tree line, it's gaping maw hissing in rage. It's insectoid teeth clicking like a beating war drum.

"Thouest make a run for it, I'll make short work of this insect," I said, bounding towards creature, my blade crackling with ozone and lightning.

The group broke into a run while I ran up to the Deathstalker, the both of us charging towards one another. As the both of use sped towards one another, I waited for it's stinger to strike down. Baiting the curved barb, I immediately grabbed onto the edge and leaped onto the beast. As the beast struggled to get me off, it ran towards a random direction and into a wall. Jumping off, I watched as the beast slammed straight into the hard surface in a futile attempt to remove me. I then finished it off by impaling it's tough exoskeleton, a loud crack resounding through the forest as the beast now slumped onto the ground, dead. I pulled my blade out and hopped off of the beast, turning and hurrying after the group that decided to make their way to the ruins.

After I caught up to them, both birds continued to soar overhead. One landing on the stone tower in front of us while the other circled above. Looking at the obstacles in front, I spotted a bridge to cross and the bird to deal with.

"Oh no, run!" the blonde one cried out, the others breaking into a sprint while the bird perched on top of the tower flapped it's wings and launched a volley of feathers at us.

Many rolled out of the way while I sat there and endured, shielding my face with my arm as they struck various parts of my form. Expecting pain, I was surprised as they simply bounced off of my armour.

"Nora, distract it" Ren yelled.

As Nora leapt in front of me, her miniature cannon fired pink shells which exploded at the bird, scaring it off. Her assault, however, did not affect the one circling above. Summoning a thunderbolt, I hurled it at the bird, piercing its left wing and sending it tumbling down. It's screams pierced our ears as it landed with a heavy crash.

"Young ones, I'll finish off the wounded bird. Thou shalt deal with the rest," I yelled to them before leaping into the air and onto the elevated stone ruins.

Landing close to the downed creature before me, I watched as it cried out in anger. The beast crawled towards me with its sharpened mouth wide open. Side-stepping the attack, I sliced its left wing clean off, not even wincing as it screamed an agonized scream. The sound was the most horrible thing one would ever hear. It was reminiscent of the people whom had been burnt alive by the Profaned fire. As it struggled to stand on it's legs, I threw my weapon at it's neck, impaling it with ease. No pity came to me as I watched it continue to thrash around before finally laying still.

Although, a strange feeling overcame me. It was that feeling again, when I had absorbed my comrade's soul. I closed my eyes, keeping them like that for a still moment before opening them, glaring at the dead beast.

"Nothing like Stormdrake," I reminded myself before pulling my spear from it's neck.

I jogged back to see how the humans have fared. Seeing that they had split up, one group was busy fighting off another Deathstalker that had appeared while Ruby and her group were busy engaging the giant bird. As it came around for another pass, Ruby's team began to shoot some sort of projectile out of their weapons. Whatever it was, they were doing a good job at making the bird angry.

Aiming my swordspear, I threw it at the bird in hopes of staggering it. As the bird saw the weapon coming towards it, it flew out of the way while my spear embedded itself on the cliff's surface. Summoning the power of the storm, I leaped off of the ground and towards the giant bird. Crashing into it, it still did it's best to maintain flight. Wrestling with the creature, I managed to aim it downwards, forcing to redirect itself to the ground. Being the stubborn thing it was, it refused to go down and instead crash into a pillar, somehow persisting. Fortunately for I, Yang had managed to leap onto it, beating and burning away at the bird by firing those projectiles into it's mouth.

As the bird lost control, I guided it towards the cliff face. Leaping off at the last second, I grabbed my swordspear on the way down. As the bird crashed into the cliff face, it turned around groggily, exposing its chest. I took aim and threw my weapon towards it, pinning the beast to the cliff.

"Now! Finish it off" I yelled.

With that being said, Yang and that black-haired girl set up a slingshot style firing system with Ruby being the rock. As a ring appeared behind her, I knew it's purpose only after Ruby was launched into the air. I finally realized that it was a propellant of some sort. As Ruby's scythe met the neck of the giant bird, several more white rings appeared on the cliff's face and Ruby dragged the beast upwards with tremendous speed.

Watching in awe, I was shocked too see how far humanity had progressed in its term of fighting prowess. Watching Ruby slice off the bird's head, it's body slowly began to fall and disappear into the wind. If only Gwyndolin or Ornstein, hell, even my father could see this, they would be surprised. Thinking about those three brought back painful memories, though, as they were no longer around.

Using the power of the storm, I conjured up a wind storm and pulled my weapon back to me. And now, I follow. Time to meet the leaders of this world.

"And you just so happened to find him in the forest? Not only that, but he saved your life?" the grey-haired man, known as Ozpin, asked Ruby with an air of skepticism.

"Yes, Professor. Please, can team RWBY keep him? Please, he'll make a great teammate. You should've have seen him wrestle that Nevermore professor!" Ruby exclaimed, hoping that the man would approve.

"He wrestled what?" Ozpin said in disbelief, turning to face the deity before him.

"Yes Professor. He did. And you should've seen him. He was so awesome, and he was shooting lightning bolts from his hands!"

"Hmm," the professor leaned into his chair and pondered, "Miss Rose, as much as you want too, you can't have five members on your team" the professor informed.

"Awwww, but professor-"

"But, if you're willing to undertake the responsibility. I will allow you to take him under your care. He will not be joining your team, but he can join your dorm. If that is fine by him," he said while looking at me.

"Really Professor?! Hear that, now we can be best friends!" Ruby exclaimed, turning to face her new friend.

"But Ruby, he must be okay sleeping in a room with four other girls. Ask his permission first," Ozpin said.

"I'm unsure over such an affair," I admitted, scratching the back of my head with my hand.

"Awww, come on. Yang, Blake and Weiss will make good friends. I promise, please," she begged clinging to my arm.

By the gods, such a childish behaviour, how does one put up with it?

Looking at her face, her eyes grew into that of what humans called "puppy dog eyes". Feeling myself succumb to such adorable demeanor, I couldn't help but not resist.

"Oh alright, fine then. If thou insist, young one," I caved in, ruffling the girl's hair with my hand.

"Hurray!" she cheered, throwing her hands into the air and continued clinging to my arm.

"Now then, about your height issue," Ozpin said, twirling his finger at me.

"I have a spell for such a problem, Master Ozpin. If my size bothers thou, I guess I can shrink down to that of your kind," I responded.

"That would be much appreciated," Ozpin said, taking note of the word 'spell'.

Motioning for Ruby to move to the side, I knelt down on the ground and pulled out a white talisman. Crushing the object, I chanted a few words before a glow enveloped me. Within seconds, I could feel myself shrinking. As the glow finally stopped, I stood up and found myself on equal height with Ozpin.

Everything felt odd, I wasn't used to being this size.

"Oh my gosh, look at you!" Ruby squealed.

"Yes, quite the charming fellow I see," Ozpin said while scratching his cheek.

Hearing the door open, the woman known as Glynda, walked in.

"Professor, what happened to that giant?" she demanded, approaching the man.

"You're looking at him" Ozpin said, pointing to me.

"Oh my, I didn't know he could shrink," Glynda said, eyeing me with curious intent.

"Excuse me, Headmaster. If thou don't mind. Perhaps thou may have some new clothing. I fear that my personal attire won't fit into your normal standards," I explained, looking down at my ancient clothes.

"Ah yes, Glynda, the uniform please?" Ozpin beckoned.

I watched as Glynda handed me what seemed to be the uniform of this academy. I took it with appreciation.

"Now then, do you have a name?" Ozpin asked.

That question struck me like a lightning bolt. After all the banishment and the isolation, I had forgotten my name after the long years. How was I going to answer them? Looking at their eager faces, they were expecting a response.

I only had one name that mattered in mind. One I had turned against before, but one that I need now.

"Call me Gwyn" I replied, my hands clenching into fists before relaxing. If I am to redeem my father through his mistakes, then I'll start with his name.

"Hm... I see. Now then, off you go. Meet with your new roommates," Ozpin commanded, looking away from the deity and focusing elsewhere..

"Let's go!" Ruby yelled before tugging my hand and dragging me all the way to their wretched "elevators".

As I entered the changing room, I cast a spell over my armour. In case I would ever have a use for it again, I would simply chant the incantation and it would replace whatever I wore with my armour once more.

As of now however, I stood stark naked. Putting on the pants was easy, it took me a good full moon to figure out how these damned buttons worked. Wearing my coat, I left it open as I was struggling on how to wear this abomination known as a "necktie", wondering why people would wear these pseudo-nooses for a fashion statement. After fiddling it with it, I groaned in anger and gave up.

Nevertheless, for the little amount of time I have spent here, I was enjoying it. The humans bore no for of me, and they seemed fine with my presence. All my past of being worshipped as a God are over. I have not even been revered for gods knows how long, the only exception being my Sunlight Warriors. Longer than the fire being rekindled again and again I would have to guess.

Looking at my face in the mirror, I drove my hand through my blue-grey hair. It has been a while since I've seen my old hair after years of wearing that ash-plumed crown. Exiting the changing room, I turned the corner and found Ruby eagerly waiting for me. Her reaction seeing me in a uniform was none other than excited.

"They fit you fit well!" she remarked.

"How dost thou even move around in this abominable apparel," I said gesturing towards the clothes.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" she giggled.

"Uh... Ruby? Wouldst thou be a dear and assist me in my endeavor to put on this profound tie? I can't seem to wear it" I asked, my fingers getting caught repeatedly in the knots before giving up.

"Hahahaha!" she laughed, doing her best to cover her mouth, "You don't know how to tie a tie?" she asked incredulously, "Here, let me help."

As humiliating as it was, she managed to help in fixing the thing... I guess it would take time for me to adjust to this new land. Starting anew seemed the best way, it would finally give me some peace.

As Ruby finished up, I looked down and found it quite neat. Buttoning my coat, I guessed this is what the humans called "formal"..

"Did you look after my weapon?" I asked.

"Yep, sure did," she said handing my my swordspear.

Even the swordspear was affected by the shrinking. Though it was still large, it was definitely smaller than it was before.

"Come on, let's head back to the dorm. I can't wait to tell the others," she said dragging me again.

Seriously, what does this kid feast on? Did the Crystal Sage conjure up a new spell and stuffed it in her legs?

As Ruby dragged me around the area and up the stairs, we finally arrived outside her "dorm". For someone like me, I was taking this rather calmly. Not freaking out and such. Guess this is what centuries of meditation does to you.

As Ruby pushed open the door, she greeted the occupants inside happily. Standing outside, I gazed inside the room. It was fairly small, made enough to house the four occupants. It had a window viewing what seemed to be the other dorms or so they told me.

"Hey guys!" she yelled enthusiastically.

"Who's the guy?" Yang asked eyeing me in an odd manner.

"This, is Gwyn" she introduced, pausing for a bit of dramatic effect.

Smiling awkwardly, I simple waved a simple hello.

"So what happened to that giant friend of yours? Did Ozpin say you couldn't keep him?" the white haired girl, known as Weiss asked.

"Umm, about that. He said I could" Ruby replied, looking away in an embarrassing manner and taking a new interest in her boots.

"So where is he?" Yang asked.

As Ruby lifted a finger, she pointed right at me. And with that, the whole room of occupants set their eyes on me.

"No way!" Yang exclaimed, "That's him?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep, turns out he can shrink down into a smaller form" Ruby said.

"Oh my, I didn't know he was this cute" Yang said, looking at me with a mischievous grin.

"So what now? Don't tell me he's going to stay with us?" Weiss said folding her arms.

With that, Ruby simply smiled sheepishly towards her. With that, I don't think anyone in the room needed to explain Ozpin's decisions.

"No way, not in a million chances. He is not sleeping here! Weiss said.

"Too late, Ozpin said so," Ruby said, sticking out her tongue childishly. I merely rolled my eyes at her action, how childish.

"I think we should have a vote" Weiss said.

With that, all girls who agreed raised their hands and then those who didn't gave a thumbs down.

"Huh, Blake? You're agreeing on this one?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"I don't mind him staying here. Ozpin gave the order, and I see no reason to complain," Blake said in a tired tone, but something about what she said wasn't true at all.

"Majority wins!" Ruby cheered, jumping into the air.

Right now I don't know what sort of problem I was in, whatever the human term was, I believed it was "fucked". And I was fucked in every way possible.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at their shenanigans.

"Oh, now he talks!" Yang exclaimed.

Staring at her, I wonder how just one would be surprised if someone talked. Naturally, if someone kept quiet, he or she was either not in the mood or didn't care. Or they had their tongues removed by the Deacons of the Deep and offered to Rosaria.

"Don't worry, Gwyn. From now on, you'll be with team RWBY!" Ruby cheered. .

"I can see that" I said, shrugging indifferently.

"Guys, it's getting late now. Classes begin tomorrow" Blake cut into the conversation while continuing to read from her book.

"Yeah, she's right. Better go to sleep now" Yang yawned.

"So where will Gwyn sleep?" Weiss asked.

"Anybody willing to share a bed with him?" Ruby asked with an innocent smile on his face.

All but Yang immediately declined upon Ruby's question leaving her lips.

"Why does Yang have to sleep with the new guy anyway?" Weiss complained.

"Because you disagreed to it. Are you changing your mind?" Yang asked, trying not to laugh as Weiss tried to counter her question before finding no proper rebbutal.

"I mean no offence to thou, but I would rather just sleep on the floor. It's enough for me," I said, stretching across the floor and closing my eyes.

As the lights went dark in the room, the moonlight seeped through and shone on my swordspear perched in the corner. Basking in my weapon's glory, I slowly put myself to sleep. Too bad though as I was quickly interrupted by a nosy child.

"Hey, hey Gwyn. Are you asleep" Ruby whispered.

"Not anymore," I replied softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.

"Tis fine, little one. What ist thine wish?"

"Can... can I ask you a question?"

"Speak."

"Where are you from?"

"I can't say much," I tried to dodge the question.

"Come on, tell me"

The war god sighed, "It is thine decision to believe me, but I bear no ill will should you not believe me."

"It can't be that crazy," she waved off.

"Alright, would thou believe me if I told thee I come from a place not from this world. I am from a land on the brink of death, it's inhabitants gradually hollowing away, their sanity torn asunder. But before any of those events occurred, I lived in a great and prosperous time."

Ruby blinked at his answer, unsure of what to say exactly. After some time absorbing it, she managed to answer, "Wow…..are your people always giants?"

"No, the form thou hast seen earlier was just me in my true form. I am a deity, little Ruby. A God of war" I said.

"Whoa, that explains so much. Like how you're able to grow so big and shoot lighning, people can't have two Semblances! So you must have followers? This is great! Tell me more," Ruby asked, shaking from

"I grew up in a city called Anor Londo. I had a brother and sister. All whom were Gods of their own ideals. For decades we ruled in peace. Governing man and the likes. It was the best thing one could ever ask"

"So you lived your life in luxury?" Weiss asked, startling the two of us.

"Weiss! I didn't know you were awake," Ruby said.

"I was intrigued by his answers and couldn't help but listen in. Even if I'm a bit skeptic about this 'you're a god of war', I can't help but notice," she crossed her arms and looked at the man.

"So now you have us all intrigued," Yang said.

Looking around, Yang had taken up her position next to Ruby and Blake was listening from her bed with what seemed to be, a writing device and a book in her hands.

By the Sun, technology has advanced so far in this realm.

'Keep calm and accept it,' his mind spoke to him.

"Where was I?" I asked.

"About your city"

"Right"

"Do you have any parents?" Yang asked, leaning over to hear his answer.

"Of course, none of us didn't just spring out of the ground... at least, I didn't."

"Do you remember your mother?" Blake wondered, I shook my head before turning to Yang and Ruby, wondering why they looked so saddened by this revelation.

"What about your father?" Weiss asked.

"I….Guess I could tell you a few things," I said, pulling myself upright and looking to the four surrounding him, "Let me tell you my story."

"In the age of Ancients, the world was unformed... shrouded by fog," I grinned at their anticipating expressions, "A land of grey crags, archtrees, and everlasting dragons."

"Dragons?!" Ruby exclaimed, I nodded.

"But then, there was fire... and with fire, came disparity," I continued, "Heat and cold, life and death, and of course: light and dark. Then from the dark, they came, and found the souls of Lords within the flame."

"Souls of Lords?"

"I will get to that part, young one," I continued to proceed with my story, "The three great souls of the First Flame. The Soul of Death went to Nito: the first of the Dead. The Life Soul went to the Witch of Izalith, who split it apart with her daughters of chaos. And lastly, my father inherited the Light Soul, who shared fragments with his faithful knights."

"Wait a minute," Blake cut it, "If there are souls of Life and Death, and a Light soul, why isn't there a Dark soul?"

I scratched the top of my head in thought, "There have been rumors of a forgotten being who bore such a soul, though I am unsure of such rumors."

"Now then, with the strength of Lords, we challenged the dragons."

"You took on dragons?! How cool is that?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I know sis, but let the guy continue first" Yang said.

"My father's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales, the Witches weaved great firestorms, and Nito? He unleashed a great wave of death and disease. The war ended with Seath the Scaleless, a deranged and crippled dragon, betraying his own kind, and the age of Dragons were no more."

Afterwards, my story turned to explaining how the First Flame was fading, the kindling of flames, how the demons were spawned from tampering with the Life Soul, and how the rise of the Abyss came shortly after in Oolacile. With that, life began to crumble in my world.

I even broke to them the news about my expulsion from history. How my name was taken and my status gone.

With my thorough explanation, I had told of my world and its demise and my foolish downfalls. And now I'm somehow in this land called Remnant.

"Whoa…..I didn't know you had such a tough life" Yang remarked.

"It's pretty sad. You lost everything, including your best friend" Ruby said.

"After hearing all that, I'm actually grateful with what I have right now," Weiss responded, still not sure if this man was either something to be revered, or just giving them crazy talk.

"Whatever thou havest in life now, cherish it. Be it friendship, a certain someone, anything. Cherish every moment of it. Because one day, thou shalt realize it's gone and then dost thou only start to realize its true value," I said "I have lost countless, maybe even hundreds, of good friends. It has been so long, and moving on has been hard for me. But time hast told me that moving on is the only way."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay with this new life?" Ruby asked.

Looking at the moon, I saw it's fractured self, but it resembled something that I haven't thought of before. Even though it was broken, it still kept going.

"Depends Ruby, I shalt see how this world treats an old god such as me," I responded in a somber voice.

"Don't worry Gwyn. We'll be your friends" Ruby said enthusiastically.

Doubting her words, I simply kept quiet. Coming from a world filled with lies and corruption, I knew all too well about betrayal. People pretending to be your friends until one day, they stab you in the back. Humans were never supposed to be trusted in the first place.

"Dost thou meanest thine word, Ruby?" slinging the question across.

"Yes, I do" she said sternly, glowering at me for my doubt.

Pondering over her reply, I decided to let fate decide if I should trust them.

Turning around, I simply offered a weak smile before saying.

"Ladies, if I must, it is already late. Thou needest rest. Tomorrow is quite the day for thine all," I said.

"Right, I forgot. Class..." Ruby yawned.

"Goodnight guys" Yang said.

"Night," we replied simultaneously.

Laying back down on the ground once more, I predicted that my life just became significantly better or stranger. It was nice to know that these girls were willing to be my friends. Friendship wasn't something I often dwelled upon. Usually I wouldn't trust them at all at first. But these girls, something about them said so otherwise. I knew I could trust them, I just knew it.

* * *

 **If you feel that the pacing is too fast, let me know. I'll try to take more slowly in the next chapter. As again, next chapter will be told in first person.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings my fellow friends. Our lord and saviour Gwyn has blessed thee with another chapter. I tried out the Aggression mod, let's just say that even a hollow is more challenging than the Curse Rotted Great wood. Well, enough of me rambling about my exprinces, here's the chapter. If there are errors, let me know, i'll fix em. Anyway, enjoy. (I hope)**

* * *

"Umm ladies" I said in a confused manner "What in Solaire's name is this?" I said pointing at the beds

They were arranged in the most odd manner and while I had a hard time believing they would even hold, the girls, simply brushed it off as normal.

"Those are bunk beds Gwyn" Ruby said cheerfully.

"How…" I trailed off, not wanting to question this world's workings.

"And for our last list to do today-" Ruby said while twirling around "Classes" she groaned.

"Forgive me for my lack of knowledge, but what is this "classes" you keep complaining about?" I asked.

"It's where you attend boring ass sessions with cool ass teachers or professors who tell you boring crappy stories of their adventures. Which is kinda fun to listen too. But man, fuck school" Yang said.

Blinking at her, I ran my hand through my hair and looked at her in utter disbelief, the amount of profound language escaping her mouth was faster than Oceiros screaming Ocelotte now.

"The amount of profane language was too much for me to comprehend" I said while rubbing my forehead.

"It's Yang, you'll get used to it" Ruby assured me.

"Yeah, I hope so" I said, rolling my eyes.

"What time does class start again?" Weiss asked.

"Umm, 9 if I'm correct" Ruby replied.

"What?! It's 8:55 you dunce!" she yelled irritatedly, before flinging the door open and running down the hall.

"Ummm, to class!" Ruby said before sprinting out of the door.

With that said, the Yang and Blake followed promptly and I stood there still trying to comprehend what was happening. Before long, I decided to stop thinking and ran after them. Running through the narrow hallways, I caught a glimpse of them bursting through the main doors. Following, through, I ran out and into the glorious blinding sunlight. Slowing my pace, Jaune and his group ran past me leaving me in the dust. Basking in the sun's glorious rays, I raised my hands up and praised it.

"Praise the Sun!" I uttered loudly.

Saying a silent prayer, I took off again this time into the main building. Passing through the high arch doorways, I wondered why humans loved to build such large doors. Normally back at Anor Londo, huge doors were built to allow passage for giants who worked in the castle. Saving my curiosity for later, I came to a standstill as the inner architect of the building fascinated me the most. The grand pillars with explicit design and the high ceilings forged with various designs all gave me memories of my old home. Beginning my walk through the place, my eyes widened in surprise as a well made statue of a giant holding a machete was posing on the left side.

It appears that a smile came across my face without me even realizing it. Perhaps it was just the similarities of the design which reminded me of home.

"Home" I mumbled to myself.

Feeling a sense of sadness envelop me, I had forgotten how long it had been. Ever since I was banished, I never got to see my brother nor my sister. The only time I ever saw those two was when father's reign came to a slow end. Upon placing a farewell gift on father's tomb, I met Gwyndolin. He gave me a sharp eye and wasn't pleased with my presence. Although in his respecting manner, he missed me dearly. As for Gwynevere, she left with King Oceiros.

Taking a right turn, I came upon a room filled with other humans. Seeing Ruby inside, I entered the room promptly.

"Over here Gwyn!" Ruby waved gesturing for me to sit next to her.

Obeying her, I made my way through a group of people before arriving next to her. Pulling the chair back, I sat down and looked around the place. The interior design was marvelous to say the least and it was fairly spacious. Running my hand on the wooden table, it was fairly smooth.

"Hey, Professor Port is late. How about you tell me more stories." Ruby asked.

"What more do you want to know?" I asked furrowing a brow.

"Hmm, you said you were banished by your father because you sided with the dragons. Why?"

Scratching my head, I thought deeply about my answer. There were quite a few reasons as to why I joined the dragons.

"The reason why I sided with them was because I pitied them. Sure they did bad things to us. But in truth, they were the first ones on the world. Upon discovering that one could tame them, I immediately realized that we could live in perfect harmony" I said "But father-" gritting my teeth in anger "-decided that it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard of. He claimed that the dragons can never be tamed and are just beasts that kill for fun." swallowing my saliva, I calmed myself before continuing "He outright wanted to kill every last one of them starting with my Stormdrake. I refused to help his cause thereafter and joined the Dragons. We waged countless battles, but every time we did so, many dragons were lost. It was at the point of extinction where the war came to an end. I was brought forth to my father and was banished from the family. My status, gone, everything, gone. I only had Stormdrake and my weapon."

"Was it the right thing though?"

"Which one?"

"Siding with the Dragons"

Looking at her skeptically, I sighed and simply shook my head.

"Of course it was. It was a decision I regretted not making." I said laughing at the last part.

"Sorry for being late class!" a haughty voice erupted bringing the whole room's attention on a single person.

Looking at the human in front, he seemed like someone who had aged happily. His thick brow and moustache made him someone of a decent class. Although, his size was something else. But nothing I can't judge.

"Alright class, bring out your books. We shall begin discussing about the Grimm!" the professor said enthusiastically.

Throughout the sessions, I was fairly intrigued with his teachings. My interests became piqued when he mentioned that there were various Grimm such as the Beowolf, Deathstalker, Ursa and many more. I was surprised that despite these creatures existing in huge numbers, humanity thrived and coped with such things. They fought and pushed back the threat.

A problem quickly arose as the Professor asked us to open our books. Naturally, since I didn't have one, I had to share with Ruby. That wasn't the problem, the problem was that I couldn't read all the things written on the page. Best I could do was make out three words before everything else made absolutely no sense.

Groaning, I slumped onto the table in a defeated manner.

"Everything alright Gwyn?" Ruby asked, eyes glued to the page.

"No, everything's not alright." I mumbled.

"What, can't handle reading a page? I didn't know you were that lazy." Ruby snickered.

"No Ruby, I can't read" I said in a humiliated tone.

"Pfffft! What?!" Ruby asked out loud, unable to contain her laughter.

"Here comes my downfall." I silently grumbled.

"Ms. Rose! What is so funny?" the Professor snapped.

"Nothing sir!" Ruby shot back.

"Good, moving on." he said.

"*snickers* You can't read Gwyn? Are you serious?" Ruby asked lowly still holding back her laughter.

"Yes Ruby." I said glaring at her but it only made her laugh even more, forcing her to hide her face under the table.

"Oh for Attila's sake Ruby, stop being so childish!" Weiss said scowling at her.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I just can't hold it anymore" Ruby said while clenching her stomach in distraught.

"Ughh!" Weiss grumbled angrily.

"Ruby, it would be best if you could maybe calm down for a bit? You're behaviour is unsettling." I said in hopes of making her stop.

Too bad for me though, she simply found it even funnier for unknown reasons. As a frown formed on my face, I buried my face in my hands in utter embarrassment. I felt so ashamed.

"Don't worry Gwyn, I'll help you." she said patting my back.

"I feel utterly ashamed Ruby." I said.

"Can you write?"

"If I can't read your language then I can't write it." I said in an annoyed tone.

"No silly. Can you write?" she asked in a more serious tone.

Looking at her, she gave me a deadpanned look. Sighing, I sat upright and looked around for a paper or anything to write on.

"You got anything I can write on?" I asked.

Immediately, she tore of a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"You have a quill?" I asked.

"No, but I got a pen" she said handing me the sleek metal object.

Taking the thing, I analysed like a child receiving his first gift. It was sleek in design and had a pushable button on one end. Pushing it, a faint click could be heard and immediately, a pointed tip emerged from the other side. Fascinated by such thing, I pushed the button several times watching the pointed tip recede and go forth.

"*ahem*" Ruby cleared her throat.

Returning to the original task at hand, I held the pen like any normal quill and began writing. Beginning slowly, I became used to the pen and wrote some more words. Finally writing a whole sentence, I handed it to Ruby, who gave off a confused look.

"I can't read it." Ruby said.

"Well, now you know where I stand." I said clicking the ballpen, I handed it back to her.

"But still, I can't believe you can't read our language. This makes it even more difficult. I think I'll have to start teaching you." Ruby said while scratching her cheek.

"Well, I'll have you know I am quite the fast learner. So perhaps if we can begin early, I won't be such a hindrance." I said lowly.

"Well, then. Forgive me, but I'm not exactly quite the teacher." Ruby said placing a hand to her chest.

"Oh for crying out loud, would you two keep quiet for at least five minutes?" Weiss demanded angrily.

Looking at her, it looked like she was about to explode. Receding back like a crab, I said in my most childish like voice.

"Yes mistress Weiss. I'm sorry for being too loud"

And that was the moment when Ruby lost it and cracked up laughing. Her laughter brought the whole room's attention on her but she didn't care.

"Ms. Rose! Do have some respect please." the Professor pleaded.

"Sorry sir!" she said heartily before stopping.

"Now then, resuming back to topic after that incident. Who here thinks they are a qualified huntsman?" the Professor asked looking around the room.

Silence befell the whole place as no one dared raised their hand.

"I do sir" Weiss said, standing up.

Respecting her decision, I applauded her for having such high confidence. It took such high amount of bravery during my time to acknowledge you were a fearsome warrior.

"Very well miss Schnee, come forward and demonstrate your skills for us. We want to take such example from you." the Professor said.

Watching Weiss make her way down to the open area in front of us. The Professor grabbed his odd axe and pulled a cage containing a very angry Grimm inside of it.

As the rest of the team cheered her on, I simply watched and observed.

"Now then, begin!" the Professor began before smashing the locks on the cage.

With that, the door crashed open and out came a pig like Grimm. Remembering what the Professor said earlier on, it was called a boarbatusk. As it ran around frantically, it spotted Weiss and tried to make her its next meal. As Weiss drew her rapier, she side stepped and smacked the beast elegantly to one side. Watching the beast falter, it readied itself for another attack.

As the wild pig charge towards her, Ruby started yelling out advices, which, ultimately distracted her.

"Go Weiss, you can do it!" she yelled.

As Weiss scowled at her, the boarbatusk ran towards her giving her little room to react. As the two clashed, the boar caught her rapier between its tusk making a stalemate between them. Fortunately, the pig used its immense strength and flung the weapon out of her grasp.

"Ohoho! What will you do now without your weapon?" the Professor said.

As the boarbatusk charged at Weiss, she promptly dodged the attack and the beast crashed into the side of the stands. As Weiss dashed for her weapon, Ruby started up again.

"You can do it Weiss, go for it's belly. There's barely any armour on it"

Not being able to handle it anymore, Weiss snapped like a twig. "Stop telling me what to do!" she yelled angrily.

And with that, the boarbatusk engaged it's rolling attack and rolled towards Weiss. Expecting her to dodge, I was surprised as she summoned circular like phantoms and stopped the wild beast in it's tracks. Watching her summon another disk behind her, she used it as a platform and launched herself at the pig which was exposed dearly. In an instant, the monster was put down and the battle was over.

"Bravo, bravo." the Professor said clapping his hands "It seems we have a true huntress in training here. Now then, I believe we have run out of time. Don't forget to read the assigned pages. That is all, class dismissed" the Professor said.

With that, everybody stood up and began leaving the room. Looking at Weiss, she simply put on a displeased look at Ruby. Looking at Ruby, she wore a saddened look on her face.

Stroking my chin, I pondered on why Weiss hated Ruby that much. "She has a temper higher than Yhorm I'll admit that" I said to myself.

As Ruby got up from her position, she promptly exited. Guessing she went after Weiss, I decided to take a look around the area. Getting up from my seat, I exited the room and went down the hall. Looking around, I found a way leading outside into the evening world. Making my way to the railings, I saw no one else in the area. Enjoying the brief moment of silence, I leaned on the railings while staring down at the ever slowly setting sun.

"Oh father. If only you could see this world. If only you could see where your son has ended up. *scoffs* I bet you're enjoying your time in the afterlife. It's good to know that Gywndolin is resting better now. That foul abomination of a sludge deserves rot in the depths of hell. Bless the warrior who put the body to rest." I said to myself. Sighing, I continued gazing at the setting sun "You should meet the humans here father, they would impress you greatly. I too am impressed. Man certainly knows how to play with dangerous things. But playing with too much fire can be very costly." I couldn't help but laugh at that last sentence "Heh, us god's played too much and look what happened. Bed of Chaos happened followed by the near extinction of every other living thing. How stupid of us." I said.

Hearing light footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw Weiss approaching me.

"Oh, it's you" she scowled at me.

"Ah…..you're not happy are you?" I asked the obvious question.

"Does this face look happy to you?" pointing at her face, her eyes burnt like the very fire itself.

"Yeah, thought so. So why'd you come here?" I asked.

"I was looking for the Professor. But you're not him." she said, folding her arms.

Reading the complex look on her face, I recognized that look from anywhere. Watching a thousand pilgrims and nobles wearing that look everyday tells me that they all have problems.

"It seems you have a problem, yes?" I said furrowing a brow.

"And what does it concern you?" she asked.

"Weiss, if you have a problem, resolve it immediately. Otherwise it's just going to grow and grow into a bigger one. And you would potentially regret in the future. Now then, what's the problem?" I asked.

As she looked at me skeptically, I simply offered a friendly smile. After a few moments of silence, she let loose a defeated sigh and spoke.

"It's Ruby, I just don't understand Professor Ozpin's decision." she grumbled.

"What about it?"

"I think I should be team leader," she pointed to herself.

Looking at her, I placed a hand on my chin and pondered about what she said. Coming to a conclusion, I decided to completely be honest with her.

"You know, as much as I hate to say it, you don't deserve such a position." I said while shaking my head.

"Excuse me?" she said offended.

"Whatever choice Ozpin has made, you follow it regardless. That man is wiser than you think. Judging from the way he speaks and acts, that man has far more wisdom than any of us" I said.

"You barely even know the man!" she yelled angrily.

"Look Weiss, you're talented and all. You have the blood of a true huntress in you. You want to be a huntress yes, but something's stopping you. You know what?" I asked leaning forward.

"And what is that?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Taking her hand, I placed it on her chest gently to see if she got the message. Seeing her look at me with a confused look, I groaned to myself.

"It's your attitude Weiss" I said briefly.

"What do mean my attitude?" she asked in an angered state.

"You see Weiss, possessing great skill and physical prowess is great. But what is the use if you have a no good attitude like that?" I said pointing to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked in utter rage.

"Your skills on the battlefield will reflect on your attitude. And frankly speaking, your attitude is going to be your downfall." I said.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

"You see that?" I said furrowing a brow "You know what I see before me? I see a girl who has been spoiled for the majority of her life getting whatever things she asks from daddy. Am I right?" hitting the bulls eye.

"Hmph! That's barely true" she said folding her arms and looking away "...well, some of it…or most of it" she said silently.

"Okay, you know what? So the outcome didn't fall in your favour. But that doesn't mean you must complain about to those in power. Do you think having that attitude would make them reconsider?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know." she said softly.

Moving closer to her, I placed a hand on her shoulder and said.

"Look Weiss, you're a great fighter. And I know that one day you'll be the best huntress out there. But change the way you act. Instead of complaining about what you don't have, savour what you do. Practice your technique, hone in on your skills. Develop new tactics and styles. Strive not to be the best leader, rather, the best person you can be." I said in a more calmer tone.

Looking at her face, her frown began to slowly turn into a smile. Taking my hand off her shoulder, she bore a resemblance to Gwynevere when she was younger.

"You know, you're just like my sister Gwynevere." I said moving over to take a seat "When she was around your age, she demanded everything she deemed to her liking. My father used to answer her calls and soon she became daddy's favourite. But after a while, my father grew tired of her spoiled attitude and forbade her from requesting anything ever again. He let her experience the life of a peasant for one blue moon. My father gave her the condition, that once the blue moon was over, she had better learn to appreciate everything she has received. A from that day forward my sister changed a lot. From the stingy god she was, she became more caring and respectful." I said while looking at the now barely visible sun.

"Wow….I didn't know your sister was that much of a spoilt brat." Weiss said while giggling.

"*scoffs* It was a nightmare to live with her." I said.

As silence died fell upon us, I stood up and straightened my coat.

"I think it's time we head back don't you think?" I said extending a hand.

"You go on ahead. I think I'll sit here for a bit" she said.

Pulling my hand back, I understood her decision.

"Oh and Weiss-" gaining her attention once more "-Don't be too hard on Ruby. With time, she'll be the best leader you ever had. I just know it" I said before walking off.

Making my way through the large building, I exited through the grand doorways and took the path heading for the dorms. As moonlight shone upon me, I wondered if Gwyndolin was up there watching. Then again, he always is. Breaking into a jog, I found myself at the front door of team RWBY's room. Hearing laughter inside, I twisted the knob and slowly entered. Closing the door behind me, the laughter had died down and now every occupant in the room was looking at me.

Immediately without warning, a book came flying straight towards my face. Not even bothering to block it, I silently cursed whoever threw it and groaned in pain as it hit my face. As the book dropped to the floor, a frown formed on my face.

"You're late dummy!" Ruby said.

"Well, sorry." I said waving my hands "I had to attend to someones problems if you will."

"Ruby told us about your problem. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Yang said "I'm sure Blake here would be eager to help you since she mostly spends her time reading. Right Blake?" Yang asked the silent girl who was glued to her book.

"Yeah, sure" she replied in a dull manner.

"Anyway, get your scrubby butt here so we can begin." Ruby said jumping down from her bed.

Moving in between the bed's, I sat down on the floor and waited.

"Here, catch this." Ruby said tossing me a large book.

Catching it, I placed it on the mat and waited as Ruby sat next to me.

"Now, then, before we begin, I have a question." Ruby asked, placing a finger on her chin.

"Yes?" I asked eagerly.

"How is it, that we can converse normally, but you can't read and write the English language. How is that possible?" she asked.

Scratching my head, I too had no clue about how this worked. "Ummmm, magic maybe?"

"Never mind, let's move on. Now then, let's teach you all we know about the English language!" Ruby said, pumping a fist into the air.

And thus, the long hours into the night began. As time passed, we went from basic words to sentences and then to clauses to phrases and to other factors of the English language. Occasionally, Ruby and Blake would argue over which was the correct sentence. Normally, Blake as usually correct most of the time.

Letting out a yawn, I stretched my arms into the air and collapsed onto the floor. It had been a stretch of full 5 hours of learning the language, so far I managed to keep up. Putting the book Ruby gave to me earlier to one side, I went into my meditation form facing the door. The others had fallen asleep already and Yang's excruciating snoring was something a human would say "a pain in the ass"

Hearing the door creak open however, I opened one eye and saw Weiss entering. Quickly closing my eye, I decided to go back to sleep. Hearing her make her way towards the bed, I waited for the noise to go down.

"Pssst~ hey Ruby. Ruby." Weiss whispered softly enough for me to hear.

Hearing Ruby snort loudly, I couldn't help but giggle at the sound.

"Huh? Oh Weiss, I was busy reading and studying and then I fell asleep a-"

"How do you like your coffee?" she asked cutting her off.

"Umm, I dont-"

"Oh for crying out loud just answer the question." she groaned.

"Cream and 5 cubes of sugar." Ruby replied.

As Weiss went it prepare the drink, she came back as quickly as she left.

"You know Ruby, I know I can difficult at times. But you know what, I'll be the best teammate you ever head. Guaranteed." Weiss said proudly.

"I see, good to hear that." Ruby replied.

"Now, then, good luck studying. Oh and that's wrong by the way" Weiss said before hearing movements on the bed.

"And Ruby"

"Yeah?"

"I always wanted bunk beds when I was kid" Weiss said.

As silence filled the room, I exhaled slowly and could finally rest in peace again. Unbeknownst to me, a sharp pain rang through my right shoulder.

"Owww! What was that for?" I demanded looking in the direction from where the punch came from.

"Nothing" Weiss said.

Grumbling at her, I closed my eyes and went back into my meditation form.

"Hey Gwyn." Weiss whispered softly.

"What?" I asked in an irritated manner.

"Thanks for the talk earlier on. You made me realise something." Weiss said.

"Good, glad I could helped." I said.

"Heh, good night Gwyn."

"Good night Miss Schnee." I said.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Jaune yelled bravely before charging towards his opponent.

Watching Jaune charge in recklessly, I wasn't surprised as Cardin sidestepped his attack knocking his shield out in the process. As Jaune picked himself off the floor, he charged towards Cardin in a reckless manner. Watching Cardin block the swing from Jaune, I noticed the footing of Jaune was out of place and his other body parts wide open. Truly this young man here needs to train, if not, he wouldn't survive on the battlefield that long.

Watching the two exchange words, I couldn't make out what they said. Whatever Jaune was trying to say however was cut short as Cardin sent a clean kick to his stomach making Jaune falter and lose his guard. As Cardin pushed him to the ground, he raised his hammer for the finishing blow.

 _BEEP!_

"That's quite enough. I think we all know who the winner is" Glynda said stepping forward from the illuminated stage. Turning towards Cardin, she simply nodded at him "Remember kids, this is just a sparring match. As for you Mister Arc," turning her head towards Jaune "Next time, try to use your scroll to keep your eye on your aura. As you can see, Mister Arc's aura is in the red. In a tournament, this means that the fighter is unable to fight anymore."

Running a hand through my hair, I was more keen to learn about such matches. Normally, tournaments in my world was to the bitter death. And oh boy did the crowd love such things. However the story is different if the gods had a sparring match. Usually if one challenged another to a fight, it would be who could stand longer. Of all the fights I had, Yhorm gave me a harder time with his unnatural strength and thick skin. Ornstein was someone who would mirror your moves to use it to his advantage. Gwyndolin just outright fired hails upon hails of darkmoon arrows. No one dared to fight him in ranged combat.

Leaning closer to Ruby, I said "Hey Ruby, what does this tournament hold anyway?"

"You mean the Vinyl tournament?" she asked while looking at me "It's when all the four kingdoms come together and they send their best huntsman and huntress to compete. We carry our school name throughout the fight until the end."

"So it's more or less a competition?"

"Yep, and I can't wait to take part. I so want to fight against the other academies." she said confidently.

Hearing the bell ring, it was the end of today's sparring match.

"Come on Gwyn, let's get some lunch." Ruby said.

Standing up from the bench, I let out a yawn before walking after her. Looking back, I saw Jaune sitting on the stage in a lowly manner. Taking pity on the guy, I wondered if there was anyway I could help him.

 **At the cafeteria**

"What kind of potato is this?" I asked poking the fork as the mushy thing.

"It's mashed potato." Ruby said "Try it, it's really good."

Using the small spoon, I scooped up a bit of the mushy substance and put it in my mouth. As the flavors hit my tongue, my eyes widened in surprise. Scooping up more, I devoured the whole bowl in an instant. Picking up what they called a "lettuce" I also devoured every last strand of it on my tray.

"Ummm, hungry Gwyn?" Yang asked in an awkward manner.

Looking at her, I simply shrugged.

"Maybe, but the food is delicious. It's like the sun blessed the very ingredients itself." I said.

"Righttttt…" she said before returning her attention back to her own platter.

"Jaune, is everything alright?" the girl with red hair, known as Pyrrha, asked him with a concerned look.

Looking at Jaune, he had that same look as Weiss the other day.

"Huh, me? Nothing's wrong." he replied.

"Well, it's just that you don't look okay." Ruby said while twirling her fingers.

"Guys, seriously, everything's fine." he assured us.

Hearing laughter from another table, I poked my head up and found Cardin and his group laughing heartily. Feeling something snap inside of me, his gang and him were busy mistreating others, and a woman at that.

"That man has no shame." I said curling my hands into fists.

"Easy there tiger, don't want to cause trouble now." Ruby said pulling me back down into my seat.

"How can you stand people like him? Don't you stand up for others?" I asked in bewilderment.

Looking around the table, everyone gave solemn looks as the answer was pretty clear nope.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first day of school." Pyrrha groaned.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? He's just messing around, practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby grumbled.

"Pah, please. Name one time when he has bullied me."

"The part where he forced you drop all your things. That time when you entered the forge but got stuck because your shield activated not only that, but he shoved you into a rocket locker and sent you on a highway trip." Pyrrha said.

Not believing my ears, I didn't think practical jokes were this small scale in this world. Normally, if one were to play jokes on another in my world, it would usually end in getting cursed for a lifetime or having your vision stolen from you. Ah, the good times.

"Please, I didn't land far from the school." he scoffed.

"Jaune." I said while picking up my glass "You need to start acting like a man. You need to stand up, and stop letting others push you around. You show no courage if you keep this up."

"He's right, Jaune, if ever you need help, just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh I know, we'll break his legs!" Nora exclaimed.

"Guys really, it's fine. Besides, he's not only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said before standing up and moving away.

Feeling my grip tighten around my glass, I grew impatient of Jaune denying the fact that Cardin was mistreating him. The guy refused to admit it. How does he do that? How does he allow such things?

"Owww, that hurts!" a female voice pleaded.

Looking in the direction of the where the cry came from, I found Cardin busy pulling on a girls bunny like ears. Containing myself, I decided to let the problem slide if I didn't want to pulverize the bastard into a smothering heap.

"I told you it's real, get out of here freak!" he yelled before pushing the girl towards the ground.

With that, him and his gang erupted into a loud flow of laughter.

Feeling my myself snap, I tightened my grip around the glass cup I was holding before it broke into a million pieces. Slamming my hands onto the table, I stood up and marched all the way to Cardin.

"Gwyn?! What are you-"

Stopping in front of the tall lurking man, I let loose all my anger on him.

"Listen here you low life of an egotistic bastard!" I said getting his attention. By now the whole room had gone silent "Do you think, that hurting others just so you can boost your self esteem and ego benefits you? What sort of sick bastard are you? You push around the weak because you have all the power. You disgust me. You're just a low life scum who can't get all the love because daddy couldn't give a damn!"

Hearing gasp and whispers around the area, I continued to insult the the sick person.

"Listen here you little runt. You don't ever touch anybody or anyone like that ever again. Because if you do, I swear to the sun I will make sure you suffer for the rest of your goddamn life!" I threatened him.

Turning my back, I slowly walked over to the girl he pushed over earlier. Extending a hand, I offered to help her up.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah…I'm fine, I guess." she replied before taking my hand.

Pulling her up, I offered her a smile to cheer her up. As she smiled back, her smile quickly turned into a horrified one.

"Gwyn look out!" Weiss yelled.

Not being able to react in time, I raised a hand as I caught a glimpse of what was about to hit me. As the object crashed on top of me, it shattered into pieces. As paid rang throughout my body, I used it as a driving factor to find the bastard who did it and render him silent.

Getting off the ground, I looked at Cardin who simply have me a devilish smirk.

"Come on pipsqueak, what are you gonna do? Throw words at me?" he taunted.

Curling my hands into fist, I summoned a gust of wind under me and launched myself forward. As thunder could be heard outside, I flew straight towards Cardin and knocked him right off his feet. Watching his body fly into a few tables, I leapt after him as he crashed into the floor. Picking his body up, I tossed it into the air and leapt after it before kicking it back onto the ground. As the floor beneath us became destroyed, I did not care, all I cared was, that Cardin suffer majorly.

Grabbing his leg, I threw him into the wall and he slumped down defeated. Grabbing his neck, I pinned his beaten body to the wall while glaring at his eyes.

"You just crossed a line Cardin, one where you hope to never come back from. I'm warning you filthy human, don't you ever do that again!" I said in my god like voice.

Cancelling out my powers, I dropped the him onto the floor and proceeded to walk out the door. Walking past his gang, I growled at them making them jump back in fear. As I walked through the avoiding crowd, everyone knew better than to mess with me.

"Gwyn! Wait!" Ruby called as I exited the area. Too late, I ignored her and decided to find a place of solitude.

Making my through the empty halls, I found my way back to the dorm and closed the door. Sitting down on the floor, I went into my meditation form and calmed myself before anything else happened.

Dammit! Why can't people stand up for themselves here?! Do they simply just allow others to push the weak around? They say they will help, but I see no action taken. None at all! How is this world so passive yet cruel at the same time?

Clenching my fist, I let out a yelp as I opened my eyes to find my left hand bleeding severely. Noticing the glass shards still stuck in my palm, I slowly began to remove them one by one. Hearing the door slowly open, I paid now heed to it as I was busy removing a large shard of glass.

"Gwyn?" a soft voice rang out.

Stopping whatever I was doing, I looked up and found Ruby poking her head through the door.

"Yeah?" I said lowly.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"*groans* Ruby, this is your room. I'm not restricting you or anything." I said.

As she made her way inside, she was followed by Yang and the others. As the door closed, the four of them sat around silently. I his my bloodied hand.

"Is that blood?" Blake asked.

"It smells too." Weiss said covering her nose.

"Gwyn? Come on, what's wrong?" Yang asked.

Showing my severely wounded hand, Ruby let out shocked gasp.

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Weiss, get the bandages!" Blake ordered.

As Weiss came back with a box with a red cross on it, Blake rummaged through the thing and pulled out a white circular tube. As she began to unravel the cloth, she wrapped it around my hand and tightened it. Wincing at the pain, Blake stopped for a bit before tightening the bandage.

"There, done." she said in a relieved manner.

"Next time, watch where to throw those glass shards. Someone could get hurt." Weiss said before throwing away the gathered pieces.

"Gwyn, are you alright?" Ruby asked.

Returning only silence to them, I looked at my patched up hand and analysed it carefully. The way the girls fixed it up was something I did not expect. Looking around, I gathered my thoughts before finally speaking.

"I'm fine girls, really, I am." I said reassuringly.

"Really? Because when we came in here your hand was bleeding like hell." Yang said.

"Gwyn, your face spells something. What is it?" Weiss asked.

Letting out a tired groan, I leaned back against the bookshelf and decided to talk my mind out.

"Look, what you saw back there. Just forget it alright? I merely did what I had to do, although not in my most composed manner. You see, I'm rarely like that. But what I don't get is the way you people handle that incident." I said.

"Which one? The one where Cardin was a big bully?"

"Exactly, how do you simply let it slide? How do you have the heart to ignore such an event? Don't you feel sorry for them? Are you not angered?" I blurted out.

"We do, we all care. It's just that if we take actions, we end up breaking the rules." Yang said.

"Forget the rules Yang. Do what you think is right even though it's wrong in the eyes of others. If it's to stand up for that person then do it regardless." I said.

As silence fell upon the room once more, we all sat there not wanting to say a word.

"Listen Gwyn, what you pulled off back there. It was kinda awesome." Ruby began.

"Yeah, not to mention that ass kicking you give Cardin. That flying and leaping action was so cool!" Yang said.

"To be honest it was a scary thing to watch, even though I face Grimm, this still manages to frighten me." Weiss said while filing her nails.

"You stood up for that Faunus, that's nice of you." Blake said "Not many people do that."

"I only did what was right, regardless or your species. If you're dragon, I'll stand up for you. If you're a low level peasant, I will defend your name if you wished so." I said.

"You think Ozpin would be okay with that?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows, but I think he'd understand anyway." Yang said.

"Save it for Glynda, she's not happy about destroyed pillars and broken tables." Weiss butted in.

As the everyone giggled at what Weiss said, it was something they could agree on. Miss Glynda was a woman who was very keen on school cleanliness.

"Hey Ruby." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that girl?" I asked curiously

"Who? You mean Velvet?" Is that right Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Velvets her name." Yang said.

"Why'd you ask?" Ruby said.

"Oh nothing, just asking that's all." I lied. In truth I wanted to check on her and apologize, but that can wait.

"So, can I ask one question." I asked.

"Yes?" Ruby said.

"What in the blue moon is a Faunus?" I asked curiously.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Yang said.


End file.
